


Up To You

by StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Businessman Jeno, Dom Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Lee Jeno, Sub Top Lee Jeno, Sugar Daddy, Why Did I Write This?, it’s cute i promise, student jaemin, unconventional dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: All of Jeno’s friends think he has a sugar baby but the dynamic is very different to what they expect.Basically a NCT business au but they are all into bdsm apart from Jeno. Or so they think!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first solo M rated fic so let me live if it’s shit! 
> 
> Also it is way more fluffy than it sounds honestly I’m just soft for cute Jeno! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Jeno was single. Not because of his looks or because of his personality or even by his choice. Well it was partly due to those things but...

Jeno was a wealthy business man and as it turned out in this day and age you couldn’t start seeing someone without them expecting you too be Christian Grey. Jeno was so far from that character in almost all ways aside from superficial appearances. 

He was constantly approached at bars (and mortifyingly in daily life) by women and sometimes men looking for a sugar daddy like dom. Jeno hated this couldn’t someone just one person he dated not assume he was some kind of sadist. His friends didn’t help the matter as most of them had reputations for enjoying power in a sexual context. 

Most of Jeno’s close friends had been made during university and the large group had all gone on to be wildly successful. Several of the group had joined as they networked and grew their influence. All of them however were wealthy it was just a side effect of having strong connections. 

Yuta and Johnny were the two of his friends that instigated this whole issue. The pair had branched off into banking starting out as investment bankers and moving on to setting up their own hedge fund. They were the richest but also the most driven by their vices from their days in the high tension environment of investment banking. 

The pair had brought the group to one of the bdsm clubs to show off their new hobby. Soon it just stuck and becoming ingrained in the group. Initially Jeno had attended out of intrigue and desire to fit in. However, he soon realised he wasn’t like the others in fact he was the opposite. Fearing his friends reactions at discovering he preferred being a sub he stopped attending. That and he hated how many gold diggers approached him spewing lewd words saying he could dom them any way he wanted. 

His friends nicknamed him Jeno no fun claiming he was a prude which honestly he would rather accept than their genuine judgment. 

Jeno had fantasised many time about finding himself a dom but there where so many dubious men on the scene and he didn’t want to end up with one. Furthermore, if he ever needed to make a claim against someone his company may take a hit for it as he’d be exposed. All in all he’d accepted the fact he was going to one day find a vanilla partner and settle down if they had interests in him not his money. 

-

“Jeno are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“I won’t enjoy it hyung” Jeno grumbled as Johnny and Jaehyun attempted to persuade him to join their event. 

“You’ve never been to one how to you know you won’t enjoy it?” Jaehyun spoke 

“Yeah and it’ll only be our group so you don’t have to be embarrassed about being a prude or a closeted kinky bastard!” Johnny added jokingly. 

“Thanks for the invite guys but I actually have plans today and you know even if I didn’t I wouldn’t come.” 

“Oh Jeno-ah plans!! Do you have a date?” Jaehyun exclaimed the pair leaning in to interrogate him. 

“No I don’t. It’s the company dinner to celebrate the new appointment of our CFO.” 

“Spoil sport” Johnny joked softly poking Jeno’s cheek. 

“Bye Jen we’ll see you Sunday!” Jaehyun said as the pair left with smiles. Jeno was glad they accepted his refusal of their offer again. 

Last year the group had decided they preferred exploring sexuality as a group rather than in public. They set up events with only their friendship group. This was especially useful for Doyoung as he couldn’t risk meeting patients at the public events (he was a top level medical consultant). 

Jeno didn’t understand how they could work but he didn’t want to find out he feared with such a small group (relatively) he’d be obvious in his interests. 

-

The company dinner took place in a small restaurant near the popular bars. It would definitely not have been Jeno’s first choice but it was for the team rather than him as an individual. The CFO seemed to be getting on well with the finance team and all the executives so overall it felt positive. 

When Jeno had first founded his small startup company it had only been him and the now CEO Yeeun. It was nice seeing his small business idea grow. Now despite the profits they were still a relatively small company in company to some of his friends. 

After the quaint but admittedly delicious meal Jeno and the team headed to the bars. Some of the team left after dinner but as the Chairman and founder he felt he should stay. 

They treated the team to many rounds of beer and some sweeter drinks for the younger workers. Everyone was slightly tipsy but the atmosphere was good. Jeno enjoyed chatting to Yeeun and catching up. Despite working together he hardly got to chat to her because he was so busy working on new projects. She’d been one of his closest friends and his confidant since his first year at university. 

To Jeno’s dismay his pleasant conversation was interrupted by the team who were planning to start a drinking game to get more drunk - after all it was a Friday. Jeno chose this as his moment to go to the toilet and therefor avoid being roped into the whiled shenanigans. 

Luckily with this bar being in a popular area for students and young adults (hence why the team chose it) he had yet to be hit on by a gold digger. The types he was usually hit on hung around in or near high end bars and restaurants trying to catch rich men. 

As he left the bathroom he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder. 

“Before you join your colleagues may I buy you a drink?” The man in front of Jeno was around his hight with striking candy floss pink hair and a low voice. Jeno was uncertain of the mans intentions but he seemed like he might be the stereotypical person to ask him out. So he maintained caution. 

“I’ve had plenty to drink thanks.” Jeno replied. The offer of a drink was different and definitely had caught his attention but he couldn’t consume anymore alcohol or he’d start really being drunk. 

“Can I at least talk to you for a moment then?” The man asked with a smile. Jeno looked over at the team to see if they’ed spotted him talking to this man. 

“Don’t worry they look like they are having fun I’m sure they won’t die with you being with me for a minute.” Jeno nodded in agreement and sat tentatively with the pink haired stranger. He was amazed the man was so confident to just talk to him assuming he likes men. 

“So I saw you here tonight and you just piqued my interest.” The pink haired man stated. Jeno was a little taken aback but nevertheless intrigued. 

“Why is that?” 

“You’ve walked in here with work colleagues who all appear to be similar age to you and to me but you aren’t the same as them. Your watch it’s a Rolex, your suit is Armani, and you just don’t seem like you frequent places like this. Tell me what brings you here?” 

“It’s a work team dinner.” Jeno responded stiffly 

“But with all that money wouldn’t you go somewhere fancy.” 

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested in a sugar baby if that’s all you want I’ll be going.” Jeno stated abruptly getting up to head back to his team. The confident man began to speak as he walked away causing him to freeze. 

“Don’t misunderstand me baby boy. I can see through you. Tough businessman act but really you just want a break. All day you order people about but really you want someone to spend the night taking care of you showering you in praises.”  
Jeno was so shocked it must have shown on his face for the man spoke again. 

“I’m right aren’t I. Well... if you change your mind and want to have a go I’ll be here till late. I’m Jaemin by the way.” Jeno blushed made an awkward nod and scurried back to his team who were slowly dispersing as more alcohol was consumed. 

Only half an hour after he’d sat down the rest of the team were heading home. Some were going clubbing afterwards but there was a limit to what was socially acceptable to do with your bosses. Yeeun had asked Jeno if he was going back in a taxi and if he wanted to share. They lived in neighbouring apartment blocks so this would have made sense. 

However, Jeno’s mind was still filled with thoughts of the other mans offer. He tried to subtly glance at him but Yeeun noticed right away. 

“I thought you weren’t looking for a sugar baby.” She noted bluntly. Jeno spluttered. 

“I’m not he just... he spoke to me earlier and I... I can’t get him out of my mind.” 

“Make safe choices Jeno-ah let me know how it goes.” She said with a knowing look and a giggle.  
Jeno blushed even more. Yeeun knew him too well. 

As Jeno turned back to glance at Jaemin he found the other man staring back at him. The pink haired man tilted his head in a questioning way indicating for Jeno that he could join him where he was sitting. Jeno was uncertain of what to do but he swallowed his pride and slowly walked towards the other man. 

“Have you made up your mind?” Jaemin asked softly as Jeno joined him. Jeno was anxious about agreeing to this proposition. 

“I know I was very blunt earlier but at any time you can say you’re uncomfortable and I’ll leave you be.” Jaemin lost his cheeky tone making these words appear deadly serious. 

“Okay I’ll... I’ll take you up on your offer.” Jeno spoke so quietly it was barely a whisper but Jaemin still heard it despite the bustle of the bar. 

“Thank you darling now shall we head somewhere more comfortable?” The comment made Jeno so flustered and shy. He had no idea how Jaemin maintained so much confidence and ease. 

The pair ordered a taxi and Jaemin told the driver his address. The drive was only 15 minutes but Jaemin filled it with chatter. He found out Jaemin was the same age as him and was currently doing his final year of four in management at university. He’d taken several years out as gap years so that’s why academically he was much further behind where Jeno had been. 

When they arrived at Jaemin’s student house Jeno was reminded how horrible student housing is. The houses were outdated in their appliances and the area was far more rundown than where Jeno himself lived. 

“My flat mates are away so we have the place to ourselves.” Jaemin commented as the approached the door. Jeno was pleasantly surprised that the house wasn’t too damp and musty like his student housing at university had been. 

“I know it’s not quite the standard of your house but you don’t have to look so shocked darling.”  
Jeno blushed at Jaemin’s statement. 

“I was actually pleasantly surprised my uni house was mouldy.” Jeno responded softly.

“You’re so cute! What should I call you darling?” Jaemin exclaimed leaning close to Jeno. 

“J-Jeno?” He responded shy and confused. 

“I was just asking your name don’t be so tense Jeno-ah I wasn’t going to go that far. Unless you want to tell me pet names you like in bed.” Jaemin teased. Jeno sent him a mirthless glare. 

Jaemin’s room was for student housing nice enough - Jeno was impressed by the large avant-garde photographs on the wall. Jaemin caught him starring at them. 

“Photography it’s one of my hobbies” he admitted Jeno’s only response was a dumb sounding ‘oh’. When Jeno turned around from the photo he found himself face to face with Jaemin who’d been standing behind him. They looked into each others eyes. 

“Remember you can stop this any time. If you are uncomfortable just say.” Jaemin muttered while reaching his hand up to hold Jeno’s jaw. Soon he was leaning in to place a kiss on the blond haired man’s lips. 

Jeno let out a soft whine as Jaemin’s other hand found his waist. He was lead over to Jaemin’s bed where he was softly pushed to sit on the plush covers breaking the kiss only for a short moment. 

-

Jeno woke to sunlight streaming through thin curtains and he knew right away he wasn’t at home. His curtains are black-out so he can get as much sleep as he needs on the weekends. However, he didn’t panic for long as he remembered why he’s here. His cheeks flush as he felt the soreness of his body. 

Jaemin was no where to be seen so Jeno assumes he’s left and expects Jeno to sneak off. This is how most one night stands went for him at university. 

He searched around in the morning light attempting to find his clothes. To his dismay his shirt was crumpled in a pile on the floor, it will definitely be too scruffy to pretend he’s done anything other than what he has done. 

He threw on his shirt and slacks carrying his tie and suit jacket over his arm. His mind raced with the events of last night. He was still aching and he knew his walk would look a little funny the rest of the day. Hopefully he’d be back to normal for meeting his friends on Sunday. 

Jaemin despite appearing more immature than Jeno was an incredibly affectionate and attentive bed partner. Jeno was a little sensitive after a) not having had sex for months and b) not bottoming since university. Despite all this Jaemin had been the best sex of his life even though it was relatively vanilla. 

Jeno snuck out of Jaemin’s room into the hallway leading to the door. However, as soon as he passed the kitchen his nose was met by a glorious smell causing him to pause. 

“Jeno where are you going in such a rush?” The sudden voice made him jump a little turning to see Jaemin cooking in the kitchen whilst watching him through the doorway. 

“I was j-just going to go.” Jeno responded meekly.

“Absolutely not after two orgasms yesterday you need a hearty breakfast. Come sit down at the table I’m nearly done.” Jeno’s face filled with blood so fast he felt it was almost throbbing in embarrassment. 

“Oh baby didn’t you see I put some clothes out for you? Those formal ones must be far too uncomfortable.” Jeno looked up at Jaemin like a rabbit in the headlights whilst the other perused his clothes in distaste. Jeno chose not to argue the matter firstly, because he was too tired and secondly, he agreed that his formal wear was unideal. 

The clothes - which Jeno could now see - were laid out of the chair by the desk, clearly Jaemin’s casual wear. He gladly dressed in the tracksuit bottoms and a large white T-shirt. When he was done he left his other clothes on the chair and headed back to the kitchen stomach rumbling. 

“Ah I’m glad they fit I noticed you are slightly bigger than me in the shoulders and chest but my oversized shirt looks just about right on you!” Jaemin rambled the blond simply nodded in response. Jeno took great pride in his body as going to the gym was one of his few hobbies outside of work. 

The pink haired man was transferring pancakes onto plates along with a stack of bacon. On the table already were a bottle of artificial maple syrup and some spreadable butter. Jaemin soon came around behind Jeno to place one of the plates in front of him practically embracing him simultaneously. 

“Now. You need a good breakfast baby boy. I said I was going to take care of you and that includes breakfast!” Jaemin said softly into his ear making him shiver slightly. “Don’t get any ideas you have to eat a full meal before we go again I can’t have you feinting on me.” Jaemin chided causing Jeno to look down embarrassed. 

The pancakes were divine. Jeno couldn’t remember the last time he’d had proper home cooked food. There was something so domestic about home cooked food it wasn’t as rich as restaurant food - it was so wholesome. 

After they finished the meal they ended up having another round in the kitchen. Jeno was mortified but at the same time couldn’t stop himself from taking everything Jaemin gave him. Eventually when they’d finished and cleaned up again Jaemin’s phone let out a resonating ping. 

“Oh my flat mates will be back soon I should probably clean up a little.” Jaemin spoke with what Jeno thought was a hint of disappointment. 

“That’s fine I have to head back home soon so I should really get going.” 

“I had such a good night with you Jeno-ah can I at least have your number?” Jeno didn’t usually let strangers (well if they counted as strangers) have his number but Jaemin hadn’t shown any red flags. In fact he’d been the opposite Jeno was awe struck by how well they fit. 

“S-sure... I also had a good night by the way.” Jeno spoke uncertainty lacing his voice. 

“I’m glad to here it baby!” Jaemin reassured.  
After exchanging numbers and much reassurance from Jaemin that Jeno could borrow his clothes Jeno finally left The other mans flat. 

-

When Jeno arrived home from the taxi he assessed the damage. There were hickeys leading from his neck down below the neck line of his (Jaemin’s) T-shirt. Jeno quickly made his way to his bedroom pulling the shirt over his head to observe himself in the full length mirror. 

The bite marks lead from his neck all way down his chest. Eventually he plucked up the courage to take off his (Jaemin’s) trousers. His thighs were littered with a plethora of bites and bruises. He blushed from his ears down to his collarbones at the aftermath of last night being so apparent. 

He reassured himself that none of his friends would know because it would be covered up. Furthermore, he could easily cover the lighter marks on his neck or leave them as they weren’t too incriminating as long as he found a cover story. 

-

Despite his reassurances Jeno was still anxious to see his friends on Sunday. 

The group gathered in Johnny’s penthouse apartment for this gathering. (They switched between different houses when they met as a group.)

When Jeno arrived most of the others were already lounging on various items of furniture. 

“Jeno-ah we missed you on Friday night!” Donghyuck shouted causing Jeno to fire a glare his way. 

Johnny laughed at Donghyuck’s statement coming up to give Jeno a hug. 

“Jeno I’m glad you could make it you seem to be missing more and more of our get togethers it’s... wait it that a hickey? EVERYONE JENO HERE DITCHED US FOR SEX.” Johnny had begun the conversation quietly so only Jeno could hear however, as he reached the end he lifted his volume to address the room. 

All heads turned to Jeno including Jaehyun and Doyoung who’d just walked through the door. Scrambling to cover up the mark on his neck only made him appear more guilty and made it apparent there were more than were on show. Jeno was under the impression he had covered up all of the marks in order to minimise damage and attention. 

“Let me see” Donghyuck pterodactyl screeched rushing to Jeno. 

“Oh my gosh our prude baby is finally growing up. Who was it was she good?” It looks could kill Jeno’s glare would have all his friends six feet under. The fact that they treated him like a virgin when he’d just been having a voluntary dry spell. Furthermore, his friends assumed he’d slept with a woman assumedly because they reinforced their Christian Grey vision onto him. 

“I’m not going to talk about it. I’m not in the mood for an interrogation.” Jeno’s anger and sensitivity must have shone through well enough as the room almost recoiled. Only Doyoung approached him enveloping him in a hug and leading him into the kitchen starting a conversation about Jeno’s new work. 

Doyoung always seemed like the most sane of his friends and he was always the most understanding. Jeno was currently in partnership with Doyoung’s hospital so work was a common topic of discussion.

“Don’t let people get to you like that Jeno-ah they were just trying to have a joke. I know it hurts you but honestly you just give more fuel when you flare up like that.” Doyoung spoke once the two were alone in the kitchen. 

When the pair returned the group had long moved on from the conversation of Jeno’s sex life. 

At the end of the day Jeno really enjoyed spending time with his friends and they were so close by now that he felt bad for showing so much animosity towards them. Some of these people he’d known for over half his life. 

One day he would be comfortable enough to talk to them about this but it was not this day. His friends all held a confidence when talking about coitus which he lacked and made him feel shy. 

By far the worst of all we’re Johnny and Ten who frequently galavanted about their sexual escapades. Some of these stories even involved each other though Jeno tended to zone out. 

Ten was originally an acquaintance of Johnny’s. He collected artwork and his collection was second to none however, he also sourced bought and sold for other people’s collections which is how he met Johnny. Not only was he rich in liquid cash but he was wealthy in assets too. Making him one of the most lavish and outrageous characters in the group. 

Jeno believed Ten was one of the main reasons the group had invested so much time and effort into sexual hobbies. Ten’s close friend Lucas (who happened to own the club the group previously frequented) was absorbed into the group soon after Johnny and Yuta introduced them to ‘that way of life’. This addition only filed the fire. 

Despite being similar in age Jeno had never been close to Lucas he found him a little scary to be honest. Lucas was close with Mark though so that has brought them a little closer. Though it didn’t mean he trusted the older man or Ten for that matter! 

He spent the rest of the night chatting with Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo who for the time being were indulging him in work conversation. (Though he didn’t miss Donghyuck’s comment about him still being work obsessed even when he was getting laid.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin meet again and have more fun but is Jeno forgetting something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! 
> 
> I hope you guys are liking this theme.
> 
> Sorry this chapter isn’t as long as the first one! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

After a tiring and stressful week Jeno was worn thin. By Friday night he just wanted, no needed, a break however due to packed schedules he was meeting with investors on Saturday. 

He took a hot shower to wind down after the tense day. His hands lingered on his body as his mind played over the events of last weekend. Jeno knew his number was still securely saved on his phone if he wanted to meet up again but he was too scared. What if he didn’t want to see him again? But he said he did. If he did what would they do? 

His face already pink under the steamy water soon turned red as he thought of Jaemin. He’d been so perfect Jeno had no idea how he got so lucky to be hit on by someone who wanted what he wanted for once. 

Quickly he made an effort to finish without focusing too much on what he craved. 

He stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and drying off his hair he looked at himself in the full length mirror. He was already flushed from the hot water and his excursions that he felt even more embarrassed looking at himself. Why was his house filled with mirrors? I guess that’s what he gets for letting Ten and Hyuck loose on interior design. He splashed his face with cold water from the sink trying to bring the colour down, sadly to no avail.

Jeno decided it would be best to get an early night in the hopes he could maintain his bright persona for tomorrow for his investors. 

However he was left tossing and turning all night refusing to accept his sexual frustration. 

-

The next morning he was exhausted only managing to wake himself up with a brisk cold shower. Jeno rushed to make himself presentable and downed a cup of coffee - nearly causing a clothing catastrophe. 

The drive to the conference room was short but tense and Jeno was anxious to get started.  
Most of the companies investors were old and unimpressed by anything other than hard evidence. Jeno had his work cut out explaining and maintaining their trust. They were constantly fretting that their money wasn’t being used productively wanting him to update them on all the progress.

The problem was there wasn’t any progress (no fault of Jeno’s) even so Jeno had to struggle through the presentation showing the small jumps and reaffirming the bigger picture. 

By the end of the talk he was exhausted. Sometimes he suspected they took pleasure from grilling him and scrutinising every aspect of his work. 

-

Jeno arrived home flopping down onto his sofa letting out a weak sigh. As he loosened the tie from his neck he slowly felt his resolve slipping. He did not care that if was barely afternoon - he couldn’t help himself. 

>TO JAEMIN  
>Hi I was just wondering if you were around today? 

The moment he’d send the message he cringed. He sounded so desperate. Then again he was. Leaving his phone on the coffee table he stood and marched over to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. 

From the kitchen he heard the resonating *ping* of his phone. Probably just an email he thought, heading through into the main room to pick up his phone. 

>FROM JAEMIN  
>For you baby boy I am always around ;) 

Jeno was torn between regretting his choices and sending Jaemin his address. Luckily for the both of them he chose the latter. 

>FROM JAEMIN  
> Wow you live in the posh area doesn’t really shock me! Give me 20 mins if you can manage that long without me ;) 

>TO JAEMIN  
> I’m sure I’ll survive :|

Jeno was embarrassed not only at how brash Jaemin was but also at the fact he’d genuinely asked to see him again. 

-

When the doorbell rang Jeno scrambled up to buzz Jaemin through anticipation making him slightly jittery. He peaked round the door as he opened it greeted by the sight of Jaemin in all his handsome glory pink hair shining in the light. 

Jaemin was dressed simply and had clearly come straight from some university related event as he held a tote bag full of papers, books, and his laptop. He also had a camera around his neck he looked so laid back Jeno was entranced. 

“Hello Jeno-ah it’s nice to see you again!” Jaemin exclaimed his voice carrying through the entrance way. He set down his belongings hanging his bag on a hook along with his coat and placing his camera on the table. Jeno wished he had Jaemin’s nonchalant attitude to life. 

“I... Um I just wanted to invite you over because...” Jeno stuttered out. This would have been so much easier with a few more glasses of wine. 

“You seem run down Jeno-ah. Do you want me to take care of you again?” Jaemin teased with the hint of a proposition. 

“N-need it” he whimpered out in response. 

“Oh baby” Jaemin cooed as the rounded into the kitchen. Slowly he leaned into Jeno’s personal space caving him in against the island counter. 

“God your house is huge... it just makes me want to take you over every surface.” Jaemin muttered in between kisses placed on Jeno’s neck. Effortlessly he coaxed Jeno onto the counter pushing the blond haired males legs to bracket his own. 

Jaemin was as Jeno discovered a passionate kisser. They spent what felt like hours just letting the tension slip away as they basked in each others presence. 

“Take me upstairs so I can treat you right baby.” Jaemin spoke after pulling away from the kiss. Jeno flushed, it was such an erotic image - the pink haired man with his swollen lips a string of freshly broken saliva still shone on them. Jeno tentatively nodded he was shy about leading the other too his room but his conflict didn’t last long as neediness won out. 

Jeno took the other’s wrist pulling him along the corridors and up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Once inside Jeno paused allowing Jaemin to lead once again, pushing him towards the large four poster bed. 

“Oh fuck can I do you in front of the mirror some time?” Jaemin exclaimed, voice akin to a whine. Jeno simply blushed and attempted to tug Jaemin’ t-shirt from his body. 

“Patience baby I asked you a question.” Jaemin spoke with a giggle sitting up to fully pull his t-shirt from his body. In the evening glow Jaemin looked phenomenal his skin glowed like gold, his hair became almost orange mimicking the sunset. Everything was accentuated by the golden hour glow slowly seeping through the giant windows. Jeno distractedly ran a finger along the line of Jaemin’s abs, eyes blown wide with lust. 

Soon Jaemin was right back on his level mouthing at the exposed skin from where his shirt was unbuttoned. 

“I’ll ask you questions later then! Calm down I’ll look after you don’t worry” Jaemin spoke sweetly unbuttoning Jeno’s shirt and kissing down the newly exposed areas. He brushed his fingers over the bruises he’d left on Jeno’s body a week ago still fairly present. “There now Good boy relax.” 

Jaemin’s statement had an adverse effect as the moment the praise was off his lips Jeno went back to his wriggling. Jaemin placed a soft but meaningful slap along Jeno’s exposed upper thigh. 

“Stop wriggling baby boy or I won’t get these off.” Jaemin muttered in reference to the slacks he was struggling to de tangle from Jeno’s legs. The blond man stoped his movements allowing the other to do as he pleased. 

Soon the pair were fully undressed and Jaemin began his slow and sweet preparation. While Jeno let out helpless pants and whines needing more. 

-

Jeno was truly satiated when they had finished he struggled to stay awake and conceded to his body taking a nap. 

As he gained consciousness he noticed Jaemin was comfortingly caressing his hair as he snuggled into the pink haired mans chest. Realising his predicament he quickly withdrew himself from the embarrassing position. 

Jaemin noticed he’d woken and chose to speak. 

“Do you have any clothes I could borrow darling?” 

“I washed the clothes you lent me if you want those” 

“Cute. That’s not the point baby.” 

“Oh ... right well my wardrobe is behind the last mirror where the the sliding handle is.” 

“Christ you’re rich. You have a walk in wardrobe this is insane. Though I suppose I should have expected it.” Jaemin walked through the sliding door into the large wardrobe containing mostly his suits, ties, watches etc. but a small section contained his casual clothes and gym wear. He came out holding Jeno’s Gucci sweatpants and an unbranded plain t-shirt.

“I cannot believe it are these Gucci? How expensive even are these?” 

“I-I don’t remember.” 

“Oh my god these are the most comfortable things I’ve ever worn in my life. Oh to afford luxury chill wear.” 

“I guess I could buy you a pair. I mean i-if you want.” Jeno stammered out

“I thought you were going to say you’d give me this pair. Honestly just the other week you said you didn’t want a sugar baby and now you are going to buy me clothes!” 

“I just like that pair is all.” Jeno muttered in embarrassment. Trying to salvage his confidence but it was in vain Jaemin left him senseless. 

“You have so many suits in there. Just wow why do you need that many?”

“I wear them to work and for events and stuff” Jeno mumbled. 

“I was just thinking could I fuck you in one of your suits? Don’t you think it would be hot?” Jeno nearly choked on his saliva sending Jaemin a glare. 

“You don’t agree? Well I guess it might not be your thing what if... I wore one of your suits and fucked you?” Jeno’s only response was to blush crimson and look away. “Oh my god you’d like that. Wouldn’t you?” Jaemin cornered Jeno trying to catch his embarrassed reaction. 

Jeno was sat on the edge of the bed clad only in his boxers nervously admiring the man in front of him. Jaemin had trapped him in place to tease him. The pink haired man stood legs bracketing Jeno’s. One had came to rest on the side of his jaw turning Jeno’s face to meet his, the other hand clutched onto the shirt he had yet to put on. 

As Jaemin held Jeno’s face he moved his thumb to caress along his cheek towards his lips. 

“I think we’d both benefit from being honest with each other. You are honestly the best fuck I can remember having so if you’re down I’d like to keep whatever this is going. What do you think?” Jeno glanced up at the other standing in front of him nodding shyly. 

“Well if you are in agreement then we need to be honest about what we like right or else how can we get the best out of this?” 

All of the confidence Jeno held in the board room shrank as he contemplated conquering a candid conversation on kinks. He fuelled his dwindling confidence into a single brash action - slowly he allowed his mouth to encompass Jaemin’s thumb resting against his lips. Further to his outlandish method of distraction he looked up to meet the other mans dark eyes languidly sucking on the tip of his thumb. 

“You are playing a dangerous game Jeno-ah. God you mess with my mind. I hope you know once we finish what you’ve started we will be having that conversation!” Jeno looked as grumpy as he could with Jaemin’s thumb in his mouth. 

“You’re too cute honestly. What am I going to do with you and you’re stupidly big house hm?” Jaemin spoke in his overzealous manner while removing his thumb only to wipe a trail of saliva down Jeno’s cheek. 

Time moved simultaneously fast and slow almost as if he were intoxicated. Jeno could feel every touch every motion yet his mind was running full pelt in adrenaline and lust. Finding that his plan was at least partially successful meant he would run with it. 

Less than a minute later he was on his knees, Jaemin’s hands laced in his hair, and the pink haired man’s dick in his mouth. Time flowed like treacle as Jeno savoured every sharp inhale and resonating exhale forced from Jaemin. 

-

Jaemin insisted they showered and proceeded to tease Jeno the whole time. Jeno found sharing a shower a new but enlightening experience. He thought it would feel crowded (despite his gargantuan sized shower with more settings than needed) but instead it was warm and comforting.

Jaemin massaged shampoo into his hair making him melt into the other man who helped him wash it out. After lulling the other into a calm state by finish the shower with soft touches he began his assault of questions. 

“So Jeno baby tell me what gets you going?  
Don’t try and run away we need open communication for this to work!” 

Jeno was trying to wiggle out of his arms which were currently enveloping him in a fluffy towel. Jeno managed to escape when they went to dress.

Jaemin simply threw on the Gucci sweatpants with nothing else. Jeno in the other hand fully dressed again (in casual clothes this time) for some reason his mind bugged him that he couldn’t walk around half naked today. Trying to remove the feeling of forgetting something Jeno began to make his way down the stairs to the living room. 

Jaemin was hot on his heels still trying to talk to him about his preferences. Jeno knew it would be a beneficial conversation but he feared the other would find him strange or worse out him. So he avoided the topic. 

Jaemin caught his wrist as they rounded the middle of the room turning Jeno towards himself. He had a wicked smile on his face. Jaemin slowly pushed him down onto the sofa situating himself on his lap. Jeno blushed but instinctively reached for Jaemin’s waist to steady him while also grounding himself. 

“Just like this. What if I rode you just like this?” Jeno looked away flushing only to feel a hand touch his cheek pushing him back to face Jaemin. Jaemin’s lips were on his in a matter of seconds in a sweet and unfulfilling kiss. Jaemin moved to kiss his neck softly ‘not too many marks’ Jeno had told him the first time though he hadn’t really followed that before. 

“Would you like that? I could tease all your secrets out of you hm.” He muttered into Jeno’s neck threading his hand into the blond locks. 

Soon they were kissing with fervour. Jaemin was clearly a fan of frontage trying to tease but also fulfil Jeno as much as possible. 

The pair were harshly broken from their moment by a a sudden cough followed by:

“Jeno we had an appointment if you aren’t otherwise occupied.” Doyoung was stood in the doorway of the living room looking incredibly bemused. Jeno jumped instantly removing his arms from around Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin moved off his lap slowing him to jump up appearing dazed and panicked. 

“Right Doyoung yes let’s... let’s chat now I - I’m free” Jeno stuttered out coughing awkwardly looking towards Jaemin “y-you can go if you like w-we’ll be around an hour.” 

“Don’t worry I brought work with me I’ll wait for you upstairs!” Jaemin spoke voice still holding a sultry tone clearly teasing the blushing man. Jaemin turned still just dressed in the Gucci sweatpants he’d chosen earlier and moved to walk upstairs. 

Jeno turned to the older man incredibly bashful. “Sorry Doyoung let’s look over those plans. I did make notes.” He decided that pretending the last five minutes had never happened was best. 

“Alright” Doyoung responded clearly wanting to ask more questions but remaining respectful. 

-

The discussion ended up lasting around an hour as it was simply fine tuning of their plans and relaying what the investors had discussed. As they wrapped up the chat Jeno was again filled with embarrassment as he lead Doyoung out. Jaemin’s shoes and coat were still sitting obnoxiously by his door making it obvious the other was genuinely staying. 

Doyoung shot him a knowing and maybe slightly judgmental glance before leaving with a kind goodbye.

The moment he’d closed the door he fell against it letting himself finally absorb the situation he’d just faced. Lightly he slapped his face trying to reenergise himself he let out a light chuckle at how ridiculous this whole day had been. 

He heard a light tap looking up to see Jaemin still half dressed placing his laptop back on the countertop. 

“Well that was unexpected” he cheerfully spoke looking at Jeno who nodded in dismay “god you are so cute I don’t know if I’ll ever get over how embarrassed you get.” 

Jeno scowled up at the pink haired man who only extended a hand to pull him up from where he slouched on the door. Once he was stood in front of the other man, nearly chest to chest, he released his hand. Their eyes met and Jaemin’s crinkled as he smiled. 

“How many more interruptions can we have?” Jaemin laughed out quickly pulling Jeno in for a kiss. “Now let’s pick up where we started hm baby boy?” He whispered into Jeno’s ear reaching his hands round to squeeze his bum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Jaemin is such a tease! 
> 
> Sorry most of the smut is implicit atm.
> 
> Chapter 3 will probably take me a little longer to get out as it’s not finished yet. 
> 
> Constructive criticism, ideas, and corrections welcome x  
> So are nice comments because I’m week for attention <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno’s friends have heard about his embarrassing weekend.
> 
> Now he’s tired and just needs a hug!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Yay.
> 
> Sorry in advance their isn’t really any smut in this chapter. 
> 
> It’s an important character building chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

Jeno sat dumbstruck on his plush sofa. It had been around an hour since Jaemin had left. The blond had managed to distract himself by stripping his bed and putting the sheets along with his clothes in the washing machine. 

Now however, he was confronted by the memories of not only yesterday but also that morning. Yesterday Jaemin had come round at his request because he was needy. He’d certainly felt fulfilled however, they didn’t stop there. After the embarrassing situation with Doyoung they had yet another round in which Jaemin teased out different fantasies Jeno had. 

He was mortified at all the information he’d divulged with the pink haired man. Though Jaemin was now officially his... Friend with benefits? Lover? He honestly didn’t know but they’re agreed on being exclusive for the time so they were something. 

He attempted to answer some emails in order to distract himself from the warmth coursing through his body. Jaemin had sent him on fire and now that he wasn’t there he needed to try and calm the inferno. 

-

Following a meeting he’d managed to align and have lunch with some of his friends. Johnny, Jaehyun, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo had all managed to join him. 

It was nice to chat. After being in a strop last Sunday Jeno hadn’t managed to catch up with Hyuck about his latest editorial. Jeno found the extrovert interesting, he was always so high energy that it put Jeno in a positive mood (at least until he was exhausted). 

Jaehyun and Johnny were being their normal weird selves and Jeno didn’t honestly know how to deal with them. Jeno had known Johnny for the longest time out of the group having met him in freshers week when he introduced himself as Jeno’s college father. Hyuck as it turned out was his college brother so they’d managed to meet despite doing wildly different courses. 

Jungwoo and Jaehyun had already been friends of Johnny’s when they met them in second year. Jungwoo appeared quiet until you got close to him and then his energy could even rival Donghyuck’s.  
Jungwoo tended to speak to him about getting a pet whenever they met. Jeno was allergic to cats but desperately wanted one as a pet. Only his self discipline could hold him back from getting one, Jungwoo however was determined to break that wall. 

“But Jeno they are so cute and fluffy. How could you not want one?” 

“I do want one Jungwoo I just worry that I don’t have the time.” 

“Sure you do Jeno. Also they are great companions I know you get lonely sometimes.” 

“Jeno doesn’t need a companion from what I’ve heard.” Jaehyun joked. Jeno looked up at him, his confusion obvious.

“Yes Jeno I heard from a certain little birdie that you have a sugar baby! Any chance that’s who’s been giving you these?” Donghyuck asked pointing at the faded bruises on his neck. Jeno spluttered his head snapping over to face the group. He continually opened and closed his mouth like a fish no words forming. 

“Come on Jeno tell us! From what Doyoung said you two are pretty close!” 

“It’s not what it looked like...” Jeno’s excuses were cut off by Donghyuck screeching:

“Oh my god you have time in your calendar blocked out for him?” Jeno was suddenly regretting blocking it out so obviously.

He should have put some fake name rather than ‘Jaemin time’ then again the other was leaning over his shoulder dictating what he should put. He was so going to kill Jaemin. He was also regretting letting Donghyuck look through his diary to figure out a good time for them too meet again. He’d assumed the request was harmless but with Hyuck nothing was innocent and without ulterior motive.

“Jeno you sly fox you should bring him to our group get together so we can meet him.” Jungwoo laughed out. Jeno couldn’t believe that even he was ganging up on him. 

“We haven’t known each other long enough.” Jeno grumbled out. 

“Well from what I’ve heard you know each other intimately.” Johnny laughed out. Jeno simply put his face in his hands letting out a defeated sigh.

“Well you can tell him on Wednesday at 6:30 that he’s invited!” Donghyuck shot out making the group laugh as they left Jeno. 

-

The group would be incredibly disappointed if they grilled him for the details of what took place on that Wednesday. 

Wednesday as it turned out was far less intense than their previous meet ups. Jaemin arrived at his house cooked him a wholesome dinner and snuggled with him on the sofa to watch a movie. This was all because Jaemin insisted on ‘looking after him’. 

As it turned out Jeno fell asleep with Jaemin’s fingers running through his hair after the second episode of some Netflix original series. 

He woke to the other slowly shaking his arm. Jeno looked up at him with bleary eyes. 

“Sorry I fell asleep.” He slurred out. He was barely lucid but he still tried to pull himself up to stand. 

“It’s okay I promised I’d look after you however you needed.” Jaemin spoke softly as he helped Jeno up. He lead the other up the stairs helped him out of his formal clothing into pyjamas. As he tucked him into bed Jeno reached out a hand to take his wrist. 

“I’m sorry did you not want to do anything... more.” 

“Not tonight. Now be good and try to get some sleep for me okay.” Jaemin spoke so softly Jeno felt utterly weak. 

“At least stay?” Jeno added quietly 

“I’m not going anywhere cutie~.” Jaemin spoke slowly slipping into bed next to Jeno. He reached out his arms to pull Jeno close to his body, continuing to play with his hair the same way he did while they watched tv. 

That’s how Jeno fell asleep snuggled up as the little spoon with Jaemin softly lulling him to sleep with his gentle hands. 

-

Jeno woke to his horribly loud alarm. He noticed he was alone in bed but the sheets next to him still held warmth so Jaemin couldn’t have been long gone. 

Jeno stood to turn his alarm off and headed to the shower. When he was finished cleaning himself he threw on a pair of boxers and headed to his wardrobe to pick out a suit for the day. 

Dressed in the formal pressed slacks and an informally buttoned shirt he headed to the kitchen. He didn’t expect to be greeted by a plate full of appetising food. But then again he was bringing too see a pattern in Jaemin’s ways of looking after him. 

Jaemin had laid the table with two plates of eggs, bacon, toast, etc. There was also a cup of coffee next to his plate with the milk jug and the sugar placed ready for him too use. 

Jaemin was leant on the counter observing him again clad only in sweatpants (making Jeno drool a little). The coffee cup in his hands was half finished. 

“I didn’t know if you liked milk and sugar in your coffee. I was prepared to guess you did but I wasn’t sure.” Jaemin said with a chuckle. 

“I only have milk.” Jeno muttered out “sometimes sugar if I need a glucose boost.” He admitted. 

“So cute. Eat up baby you need fuel for the day. After all this could be the last good meal you have till Saturday.” Jaemin joked. 

“I can cook for myself... I’m just not good at it.” 

“Exactly I’m amazed you’ve survived this long!” Jaemin jabbed coming round to sit beside the blond “now do you need me to feed you as well?” He teased. 

In lieu of a response Jeno shovelled a stubborn forkful of food into his mouth chewing quickly. Jaemin continuously looked up at him the whole time they ate as he slowly sipped his black coffee. Jeno was only slightly disconcerted as he knew Jaemin was doing it to make him feel flustered.  
When Jeno had finished his breakfast he turned to Jaemin. 

“There are you happy now? I’ve eaten all the lovely breakfast you prepared.” 

“I’d be even happier if I could have a taste.” Jeno was momentarily confused before he understood the corny statement Jaemin had spouted. 

“Why do I spend time with you?” Jeno groaned out in utter exasperation. 

“Because I’m the best lay of your life and I cook! I’m basically a catch.” Jaemin said moving in to place a peck on his lips “now I did all the cooking so can you do the washing up?” Jaemin asked with shining puppy eyes. 

“Ugh fine” Jeno muttered with little resistance. However the moment he’d placed his plate in the sink he was being spun around. Jeno looked up quizzically from where Jaemin’s arms were wrapped around his waist only for the pink haired man to kiss him. He quickly melted into the other mans arms. 

Jaemin soon had him cornered on the counter, arms holding him close. Soft whines left his throat as the pink haired man mouthed at his neck. He was enraptured Jaemin could do the smallest things that left him breathless. His world was spun around in less than two weeks by this man he needed him now in more than the sexual sense. He truly took care of him in a way he’d never done for himself. 

They parted with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. After passionate kissing for such a long time they both appeared disheveled. Jeno looked away from Jaemin’s unnaturally handsome face trying to make his breathing steady. 

Out of the corner of his eye Jeno spotted the clock on his wall. 

“Shit I’m late. Shit shit sorry Jaemin I’ve got to go should I drop you at uni?” Jeno said whilst scrambling to gather his things. Jaemin was calm as ever and handed him his phone (which he’d forgotten) from the counter as they walked out. 

“Calm down Nono it’ll be fine you said yourself you were in no rush this morning whatever you’re late for is surely not that major.” Jaemin attempted to calm him by placing a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“N-Nono?” Was all Jeno had reached and failed to digest from that sentence and he vocalised his confusion.

“Do you not like it? I thought it would be cute a lot of my friends call me Nana because of my surname.” 

“Oh... I see I guess it is kinda cute.” Jeno said with a blush still focusing on the road “but only when we are alone okay?” 

“Sure Nono I know you are sensitive about how we are in public. I won’t make it too obvious - you know that.” Jaemin replied sweetly only making Jeno blush more. 

Their conversation was cut off as Jeno arrived at the university west entrance. He pulled into the lay-by in the entrance and turned to face Jaemin.  
“Have a good rest of the week I’ll see you on Saturday right?” He spoke shyly. 

“That’s right baby” Jaemin responded leaning over the divide to place a kiss on the others lips before leaving the fancy sports car “see you on Saturday.” He spoke before giving a wink and closing the door. 

-

Jaemin only had two lectures that morning so after those he walked back to his house. He was trying to think through and plan what he’d do with Jeno the next time he saw him. Jaemin wouldn’t admit it to Jeno but he was a little infatuated with him, he spent days just thinking about the other man.

Every little detail fascinated him: Jeno’s little facial expressions when he was shocked or grumpy, how he craved affection when he was sleepy, and of course his taut muscles when they were having sex. 

Jaemin of naturally arrived home a little hot and bothered. He was completely ready to rant about Jeno to the nearest person who just happened to be Renjun, his poor unsuspecting room mate. 

“Injunie~ you know I told you about that rich man I’m seeing?” Renjun didn’t respond to Jaemin he just hummed in acknowledgment. 

“He drove me into uni today in his sports car honestly I was a little hard just at that alone. I mean we also made out before we left so it could of been that...” Jaemin rambled. 

“Do you have a point?” Renjun interjected 

“Jesus Renjun he’s just so perfect I might take him out on a date next week. See if I can get him to pay for the meal.” Jaemin continued unconcerned by his friends interjection. 

“You know if he pays you’re not the one taking him on a date.”

“Yeah but he has expensive tastes I couldn’t afford it but if he gives me his credit card I can make it look like I payed?” 

“Still not treating him to meal but okay.” Renjun spoke beginning to look down at his phone. 

“I’d just like to see his little face when I tell him he’s being such a good boy quiet enough that just he can hear in a restaurant full of people.”

“Ew gross I don’t need to know. I thought you were normally easier to deal with after you get laid.” 

“Yeah but I didn’t last night I just looked after him you know like non-sexual domination.” 

“Again I didn’t ask but I guess your forgiven for being thirsty if he left you high and dry.” 

“Renjun you have no idea how into him I am.” Renjun interrupted at this point with a muttered “I do actually.” But it had no impact on Jaemin’s rant “I spoke to him about my hobby for photography and he said he might let me photograph him. He’d be such a perfect model honestly he’s gorgeous. It’s a shame he doesn’t have any social media or I’d show you his pictures. Maybe he has a photo of him on the company website... But I don’t know the company name...” by the time Jaemin looked up Renjun had left the room. 

“Rude!” Jaemin exclaimed. “I wasn’t even talking about his cute little bum this time...” he spoke more to himself than anyone else. He sent Jeno a quick text to let him know he’d gotten back home. 

> TO JENO

> I’m back home x

> Can’t stop thinking about you from this morning...

> I’m all excited I would send you a picture but I know you’re at work ;)

Jaemin was satisfied that this would embarrass Jeno just the right amount without him getting grumpy. He could practically picture his red cheeks, wide eyes, and scandalised expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! At least we had cheeky flirty Jaemin at the end there!!! 
> 
> Sorry this one is a little subpar but hopefully chapter 4 will be better because ;) you’ll see! 
> 
> Don’t know when ch 4 will be out hopefully soon! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections, and ideas welcome!  
> So are lovely comments because I am needy for praise idk <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin finally get to see each other after Jeno’s crazy schedule!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you can tell how long ago I wrote some of the parts of this chapter because they reference things that were months ago! 
> 
> Anyway I’m finally back with another chapter sorry I kept everyone waiting :/ 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! Xx

Jeno’s workload was suffocating he barely had a break and he hadn’t been able to see Jaemin at the weekend because he was so swamped. He’d exchanged a few texts with the younger but it wasn’t the same. He missed everything. 

The cuddles, affection, food, praise, and the sex of course.... 

Jaemin had become a comfort he didn’t realise he needed until the other was gone. Jeno was sure this was a sign he should take their relationship further but he was too busy to entertain thoughts like that. Also he was too shy. 

Jaemin had texted him Tuesday night to say he would call him tomorrow and that he had some news. Jeno didn’t have the capacity to stress about what Jaemin could want to say. He also completely forgot about the pink haired man’s text until the morning of, when he got a reminder text. 

>TO JENO 

> Don’t forget baby I want to call you tonight if you have time. 

> Actually scratch that make some time 

> Take a break you’re stressing me xx

Jeno let a soft smile cross his lips and he responded with a simple thumbs up. Hopefully this would be good for him - taking a forced break. It never felt unproductive when it was Jaemin demanding his time. 

-

Jeno had rushed home, he hadn’t even had time to change out of his suit before...

> INCOMING VIDEO CALL FROM JAEMIN~ 

Jeno wished he’d known Jaemin would video call, he’d have put more effort into his appearance though Jaemin had seen him as a wreck so he supposed it wouldn’t matter. He pressed the green button and answered Jaemin’s call. 

“Jeno-ah baby how are you!” 

“I’m okay work is tough but you know that.” Jeno answered and Jaemin responded with a sympathetic hum. “What was the big news you wanted to tell me?” 

“Ah oh yes on to the big news! Now I know you don’t like it when I’m crude but I got tested today Nono and they were all negative. I can show you if you like.” He smirked “Anyway you know what that means.” Jaemin spoke with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Jeno blushed crimson. 

\- They’d discussed std tests the second time they got together when Jaemin suggested becoming exclusive. Jeno had been tested as a yearly health check up and (much to his dismay) hadn’t had sex since. Jaemin on the other hand hadn’t gotten tested in a while and Jeno requested he did.

Naturally it was a mortifying conversation for Jeno but later Jaemin pried the reason from him. Truth is, one of the things Jeno admitted to Jaemin (while the pink haired man rode him) was that he preferred it no barriers sometimes. After admitting this Jaemin teased him a little. Something along the lines of:

“Oh so Jeno baby this is why you wanted me to get tested I’ll book it right away. Anything for my baby boy to be happy.” It was safe to say Jeno was mortified. - 

“Nono you’ve been silent for too long did you change your mind? That’s fine if you did just say bub!” Jaemin spoke bringing him back to the present. 

“N-no I was just flustered.” 

“Good boy. Well when you are finally done with your work drama I can come over and I’ll make you forget all about your stress! How does that sound hm?” Jeno nodded his head hoping Jaemin could catch it in the video call. 

-

When Jaemin entered Jeno’s house he was quick to approach the other man. Jeno was sorting out the large set of grocery’s Jaemin had ordered (under his card) which were apparently necessary for the meal he wanted to make. 

Jaemin slowly pushed Jeno till his back was flush against the wall. The pink haired man placed a rushed kiss on his lips before uttering a quiet: “god I missed you.” Before kissing him again. 

“I’ll cook for you later okay?” Jaemin asked while placing a hand under Jeno’s bum effectively lifting him. Jeno nodded frantically, he wrapped his legs around Jaemin’s waist allowing him to be carried. Jaemin briefly pressed him against the wall in a passionate kiss before moving to take Jeno upstairs. 

“Jeno baby can we do it like we discussed? Do you think you can take that today?” Jaemin asked placing soft kisses on his neck. 

“Y-yeah” Jeno stuttered out. 

-

“You’re so cute baby boy.” 

“Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.” 

“But you are though. It would be a crime for me to ignore how adorable and perfect you are, my good boy.” Jaemin spoke teasingly into Jeno’s neck making him whine and turn away in embarrassment. 

Jaemin was teasing him. It was clearly the pink haired man’s favourite part of this - making Jeno squirm and writhe. “Good boy you’re doing so well.” He spoke again this time holding Jeno’s face to look at him with his unoccupied hand. Jeno was currently taking three of his fingers. Jaemin acted as if this was some great achievement to Jeno as if he hadn’t done this many times before.

Jeno faced the floor to avoid his embarrassment however Jaemin’s hand came to turn his face back.

“You promised me you’d look at us the whole time. I thought you wanted to be a good boy” 

“I ... it’s too embarrassing.” 

“Don’t think that way you’re beautiful. Look how pretty you look.” Jaemin spoke slowly running his hand along Jeno’s jaw down his neck to his collarbones. “Look at these sharp lines.” He added following the lines of his pecs down to his abs “so handsome” he whispered. 

Jeno couldn’t bare it all the praise was far too much. His skin was too hot and his body was tense like a spring ready to snap at any moment. Jaemin’s hand stilled slowly pulling out of Jeno’s quaking body. Jaemin’s eyes flicked up to the mirror to catch Jeno’s flustered gaze. The elder quickly averted his eyes back to the ground. Jaemin moved his hand, from where it had caressed Jeno’s abs, to use as leverage on the blonde’s hip. The pink haired man slowly guided himself into Jeno taking his time until he was fully seated. He admired the way the elder was letting out weak whines and moans even as he stayed still. 

Jaemin held Jeno’s hip and used it to help pull himself out before softly thrusting himself back in. The pace was slow as Jaemin didn’t want to risk falling as their upright position was rather precarious however, Jeno didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

“I-I’m gonna cum.” Jeno whined out. 

“Not until you look at yourself Nono.” Jaemin chided to Jeno’s dismay. 

“No ngh I ... I really am... Jaem please.” He moaned his eyes screwed shut. Jaemin however, had other ideas. He moved his hand round Jeno gripping him firmly giving him both mind numbing friction and the unbearable sensation of his orgasm being withheld. 

“You can do it baby just look up. Be a good boy for me.” Jaemin spoke right into Jeno’s ear causing him to shiver slightly. Eventually he gathered the strength in his shaking body to lookup at his blushing reflection. He flicked his eyes up to meet Jaemin’s in the reflection seeing the other man’s smug teasing eyes. 

“Good boy now just keep your eyes open for me okay?” Jeno looked quizzical in response but soon realised why as he felt Jaemin move his hand. Jeno was truly blissed out at the sensations, Jaemin had resumed his thrusting but now he also relinquished his grip on Jeno’s cock. Instead of withholding his release Jaemin was now aiding Jeno. 

The blond was beginning to tear up at the intensity. He struggled to keep his eyes open while experiencing such strong waves of pleasure. Jeno was very quickly tipped over the edge with the continual stimulation combined with Jaemin’s litany of praise. 

Jeno was only half lucid as he realised they had both finished. He could barely hold consciousness. Jaemin was moving him back to rest on his bed but soon he was pulling away from Jeno. Noticing that Jaemin was leaving he reached out and gripped his arm speaking in a soft whinging tone. 

“Don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not baby. Gosh you are so cute I need to get you cleaned up.” Jaemin spoke sweetly though Jeno was hardly listening. When Jaemin returned with a warm damp flannel to clean Jeno up he noticed the blond was a little tearful. 

“What’s wrong Nono?” He asked while gently wiping any trace of their activity from Jeno’s body. The blond simply buried his face into Jaemin’s shoulder trying to stay close to him. “It’s okay I’m back. Now let’s calm down okay my good baby boy.” Jaemin added noticing Jeno’s clingy behaviour. 

Jaemin suspected that Jeno may be in a headspace of some kind though he’d never reached this point before. Though from how Jeno spoke Jaemin wasn’t sure he’d ever fully reached sub space with anyone. He channeled his focus into making sure Jeno was comfortable and well looked after. Jaemin placed soft kisses on Jeno’s forehead while massaging his scalp. 

Jeno was floating, metaphorically speaking. Though he felt detached from his body in a soft floating cloud. He felt drunk - in the sense that the smallest actions had him flipping between emotions. His mind was fuzzy and content and his body was exhausted he could feel soft comforting touches but nothing was grounding enough to pull him out. Instead he let sleep envelop him. 

-

Jeno was slowly lowered into the steaming hot bath by Jaemin. The blond reached out to hold the younger’s hand. 

“Please stay.” Jeno spoke softly in a rasped whisper. Jaemin caved and quickly sank into the hot water behind the elder. 

“How are you doing bub? I know this scene really took it out of you.” Jaemin spoke calmly as he ran his now shampooed hands through Jeno’s wet hair.

“I’m tired but I think ‘m okay” he slurred slightly in his docile state. 

“That’s good to hear Nono. Now let’s get you washed up and then we can get you some food okay sweetheart?” Jaemin asked softly. 

“Mh sounds good.” Jeno spoke as Jaemin worked shampoo though his hair washing out all the sweat.  
It was a miracle that Jaemin managed to get Jeno back into a lucid enough headspace to eat the elaborate dinner he’d prepared. He chided himself for not getting them to eat first he was just too desperate to see Jeno after what felt like an agonising two weeks. 

-

Jaemin had used the time the previous day to prepare the beginning of breakfast making it easy to throw together as he drank his first coffee of the day. Jeno trudged into the kitchen looking a little stiff. 

The blond’s fluffy hair was a complete mess but at least he looked relaxed and his eye bags had gone down! He wove his strong arms around Jaemin’s waist as the younger cooked for him lulling his head onto his neck. 

“Smells good.” Jeno spoke groggily as he hugged Jaemin. 

“Well you’ve been a good boy so you deserve a treat!” 

“Don’t say that about breakfast you’ll give my body mixed messages.” Jeno grumbled. Jaemin noticed how he was always a little grumpy in the mornings and the younger loved to exploit that by teasing him. 

“I mean if you want something else in your mouth be my guest but I’ll certainly be eating breakfast while you do baby!” Jaemin said sickly sweet. 

“You are disgusting why do I spend time with you.” Jeno asked as he recoiled from embracing Jaemin to give the other side eye. Jaemin used the opportunity to plate up the rest of the food and place it on the table. 

They chatted idly as they ate and Jaemin persisted to flirt with Jeno mercilessly. 

“Baby boy I forgot to say yesterday I brought my camera with me. So can I photograph you today?”  
“As long as it’s nothing too much.” Jeno responded bashfully looking at the ground. 

“You know I wouldn’t take outrageous photos. At least not until I get my own developing space. Doing them in the university one is a little risky.” Jaemin spoke in confident thought. Jeno blushed with a scandalised look on his face - he hadn’t even imagined Jaemin taking explicit photos of him. 

“Instead I thought we could grab lunch or something then I could photograph you in the park. You know something cute and fluffy for a change!” 

-

Jaemin had ‘styled’ him as if it was some fancy photo shoot. Apparently he liked making it seem professional Incase he wanted to submit them into competitions. Jeno was dressed in one of his less formal shirts in powder blue. Jaemin had paired it with a white pair of slacks and a black beret.

He felt rather foolish all dressed up in his own house but Jaemin continued to insist he looked wonderful. The pink haired man showered him with compliments whilst snapping away. 

“Perfect you look so pretty stay just like that.”  
Jeno couldn’t help but blush. Jaemin knew how much praise effected him and yet he continued to dish it out like it was nothing. 

They did an outfit change and Jeno insisted this was the last set but he was sure Jaemin would coax him to do more. 

“My pretty boy. Just like that. Tilt your head a little to the left. Beautiful. Good boy.” He continued while directing Jeno into more awkward poses. 

“I thought you said we’d go out? Why are you just taking photos of me at home?” Jeno grumbled. 

“We will baby I was just snapping a few shots of you at home because you look so cute and bashful! Let’s head out I know the perfect spot.” Jaemin spoke with his usual exuberance not letting Jeno’s awkwardness spread. 

Jaemin ended up walking Jeno to a beautiful little park only ten minutes from The elder’s fancy apartment complex. The park was relatively quiet which shocked Jeno as it was a Sunday. On their walk around the park Jaemin would occasionally stop him and take a photo - he claimed to want to capture candid shots. 

The pair passed a fluffy samoyed who was chasing after it’s owner tongue hanging out and eyes bright.

“They are my favourite dogs you know, samoyeds. You kinda remind me of one Nono. Like the face because you are both so cute.” Jeno turned to glare at him 

“It’s a compliment cutie you have the face of a samoyed and the body of a doberman! It’s hot.” Jeno blushed at Jaemin’s statement. 

“Why do you insist of comparing me to dogs Nana.” He responded cutely. 

“Aha you called me Nana I’m rubbing of on you.” Jaemin said reaching over to poke his cheek. “Any way from now on you’ll be my puppy! Hm how about it? Next time we fuck I’ll call you puppy!”  
Jeno’s blush in reaction to this statement spread from the top of his head down below the neckline of his shirt. Jaemin smirked smugly at having successfully made Jeno turn into a tomato (and for correctly guessing Jeno’s kinks again!)

-

In the end they hadn’t gotten lunch instead they decided it would be nicer to have the leftovers and spend the day relaxing at Jeno’s house. On the walk back Jaemin was avidly chatting to Jeno.

“I was thinking maybe we could go out clubbing together. I really want to see you all drunk acting your age for once!” 

“I do act my age.” Jeno grumbled. 

“No baby I think you’ll find most people in their early twenties still spend too much time drinking!” 

“Well I suppose but how will we get back from the club? I won’t be able to drive if I’m drinking so...”

“We’ll take a taxi of course gosh Nono you really haven’t been out in awhile.” Jaemin teased causing Jeno to flush crimson. 

“Okay how about this baby boy. I take you out drinking and I pay for all the drinks - on your card though you understand my broke student life - then I take you back to my flat and we can have a completely vanilla time!” 

“When you say that I can’t tell if you mean sexless or just kinkless...” 

“I was thinking the latter Nono but it’s up to you baby!” 

“I-I’m happy to do that.” Jeno had hoped to come off blasé but his stuttering showed his true colours. 

“Perfect.” Jaemin spoke placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Oh~ how about we roll play!” 

“That doesn’t sound vanilla to me.” Jeno pointed out while trying to look busy on his phone - though Jaemin could tell it was a ploy to disguise how flustered he was. 

“Listen before you shoot the idea down baby.” The pink haired man chided. “I can meet you up at the club use some of my pick up lines maybe do a little bit of dancing some flirting. Then I can offer to take you back to my place and you can be all coy but you’ll still come back with me all the same!” Jeno was blushing and the opportunity to make him even more flustered was too good to pass up. “When we get back to my flat I can tell you to be quiet because my roommates are in. Then I can kiss you against the door all messy and drunk!” 

“OKAY STOP” Jeno screeched “I get the idea it sounds good w-whenever you’re free I g-guess.”

“Perfect thanks for indulging me baby boy.” Jaemin spoke softly placing a kiss on Jeno’s neck trying to snuggle up to the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh honestly this chapter is not the best in terms of structure but I just wanted to get something out! 
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates I just feel unmotivated because it’s my lowest preforming fic even tho it’s one of my favourites! 
> 
> I’ll try and get a good upload schedule now because I have more free time!
> 
> The references were Jaemin’s candy lab photo shoot and Jeno’s grazia shoot! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome <3 
> 
> So are constructive criticism and corrections (especially spelling I proof read this at 3am so!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part! I know it’s not that explicit but it’ll become more as it goes! 
> 
> Jeno is such a silly adorable bean! 
> 
> Will probably update soon ish I just need to proof read! 
> 
> Also sorry it’s a bit shit I hope it’ll get better as I go! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections, and ideas welcome!  
> So are nice comments because I need a boost in my self esteem <3


End file.
